


Quiet Village

by reminiscence



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: And silence makes the secrets echo even louder.





	

Silence made their secrets  
echo all the more.  
No sound of rushing cars  
from dusk to dawn  
nor the shouts of people  
through apartment walls,  
just the whispering of trees  
and the crunch of falling leaves  
that would never tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a12 – freeverse poetry


End file.
